


Aliens and Giraffes

by bakagou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also first time writing haikyuu so sorry, Fluff, Lmao i should not write things in 15 minutes and then post them immediately, M/M, This is so self-idulgent lmao, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagou/pseuds/bakagou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo decides that distracting Daichi from writing his paper is the best entertainment that a lazy Sunday has to offer a.k.a I wrote this in fifteen minutes and it's really self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and Giraffes

"Hey…”

"What?”

“Do you think aliens exist?”

Daichi sighed and looked up from his laptop. His friend was absentmindedly poking the freckles on Daichi’s legs.

“Kuroo, this paper is due in two days and I only have five words written, can we please talk about this some other time?” Daichi pleaded. Kuroo grumbled a fine and continued to poke Daichi’s freckles.

The two could barely fit on the small dorm room bed and their legs had become intertwined, making harder for Daichi to kick Kuroo out. The soft evening light shone through the blinds and into the room, much to the dismay of Kuroo after his first attempt at distracting Daichi. They were silent for a while save for Daichi typing furiously only to backspace what he had written almost instantly until Kuroo tried his luck again.

“So do you think they exist?”

“Who?”

“Aliens, you never answered my question.”

Daichi let out another sigh. “Kuroo I thought I sai-”

“How much have you written?”

“Six hundred and seventy two words, why?”

“Okay, how long does it have to be?”

Daichi eyed Kuroo suspiciously, he never asked him things like this.

“Two thousand words, once again why?”

“Well that means you're over a quarter way finished so I think you deserve a break”, Kuroo said, gently pulling the laptop away from Daichi’s lap.

"Kuroo I need to get this done it's due in two days and -”

“Worry about it tomorrow now for the third time do you or do you not think aliens exist?” Kuroo closed down the laptop and placed it on the ground away from harm's way.

Daichi smiled and leaned against the wall. “Well I suppose it's plausible, there are plenty of planets out there that could sustain life”

“See, not that hard to answer a simple question from your best friend.”

“You're not my best friend.”

Kuroo made a sound that seemed for fitting for a dying animal, acting hurt as he put his hand on his chest in disbelief.

“Sawamura, how could you say such a thing? Why we've known each other for years and this is how you repay me?”

“We met at a practice volleyball match in our last year of high school and have been in the same college for two months Kuroo, of course you're not my best friend”, Daichi said, exasperated and tired. “Besides I know barely anything about you.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Well you know when my birthday is, and that I like volleyball and tha-"

“Literally everyone knows that you like volleyball Kuroo, I meant that I don't know anything like your favourite colour or an irrational fear”, Daichi interjected.

Kuroo let out a small laugh “Suppose so.”

There was a lull in the conversation before Kuroo spoke again.

“Blue.”

“Hm?”

“My favourite colour. It's blue.”

"And an irrational fear?”

Kuroo sighed. “Promise you won't laugh?”

“Promise.”

“... Giraffes”

Daichi sat up suddenly, trying to stifle a laugh before Kuroo got angry.

“You said you wouldn't laugh!”

“I'm not laughing I'm just smiling there's a difference.”

Kuroo turned around, untangling their legs and sitting crossed legged with his back facing Daichi.

“Okay okay I'm sorry, so why do you have a fear of giraffes?” Daichi asked, sliding up beside Kuroo and leaning against his back.

“They're weirdly tall which I would be okay with if it wasn't for the fact that it's all neck and it's just unnerving how they can keep them upright all the time plus have you ever seen two giraffes fight it's terrifying”, Kuroo said all in one breath. He flopped down on Daichi’s lap staring up at his blue eyes.

Daichi chuckled, playing with Kuroo’s hair.

“So now that I have told you my deepest and darkest secret I feel that's it only fair that you tell me one of yours”, Kuroo said, a familiar smile spreading across his face.

“Oh? Like what?”

“Hm, who was your first crush?”

“Suga.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Seriously? What happened? Did you two go out? Did you break up? Was it messy? Did you do it?”

“Okay calm it with all the questions and let me answer. I think I realized I had a crush on him midway through first year. He was always so nice and kind and just Suga. In second year we went out for a bit but we ended it after the spring preliminaries. We both decided it was for the best, it was more comfortable being just friends. But I don't think I fully got over that crush until sometime last year”, Daichi sighed looking out the window at the sun quickly setting under the horizon. “And no we did not have sex.”

Kuroo smiled again. “So does that mean you're a virgin?”

Daichi blushed, his face bright red. “Shut up! Who cares anyway, it's not like you've done anything either”, he spluttered turning away from Kuroo.

When there was no response from the other boy he looked down at his lap only to see Kuroo smiling back up at him with a smug expression plastered on his face.

“You've done it, haven't you?”

“Yep.”

“You bastard”

“Watch your language Sawamura. If you like I could show you a thing or two.”

Daichi sighed in disbelief. “Why do I even bother?”

“Because I'm your best friend.”

“Are we seriously coming back to this?”

“Yes we are now admit that I am your best friend.”

“Fine then. You're my best friend. Happy?”

“Very.”

By now the sun was almost gone, the night sky slowly replacing the pinks and oranges of dusk. Neither spoke for a minute. Daichi played with Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo looked up at Daichi, unable to think of what to say next. But this time it was Daichi’s turn to speak. But this time it was Daichi’s turn to speak.

“Hey.”

"Yeah?"

So uhm, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, who was it?"

"Bokuto."

"Oh. Oh right uhm, not what I expected", Daichi spluttered. He knew that Kuroo and Bokuto were close but he didn’t think they were that close.

"Surprised? Well if it helps he was horrible at foreplay", Kuroo said.

"Really?"

"Ugh yeah, all he wanted to was to actually do it, y’know? Didn't find my teasing very amusing", Kuroo replied, slowly sitting up to face Daichi.

Daichi smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Kuroo nodded. “It's my strong belief that sex is meaningless without foreplay and kissing.”

Daichi laughed, leaning into Kuroo slightly. By now Kuroo was sitting on Daichi’s lap with less than an inch between them. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to close that small, small gap.

Daichi’s eyes met Kuroo’s for only a moment but that was all it took. Kuroo leaned in and pressed his lips against Daichi’s. The warmth of Daichi’s lips sent a shiver down Kuroo’s spine. Just when Kuroo was about pull away, Daichi started to push back. His lips were soft and warm. Daichi laughed, sending another shiver down Kuroo’s spine. Slowly, Kuroo made his way down to Daichi’s neck, gently sucking on his neck. Daichi let out a small moan before laughing again.

Kuroo stopped for a minute and smiled. He kissed Daichi’s nose and curled his arms around his neck. Daichi turned to lie on his side, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and bringing him into a warm embrace. Kuroo let out a sigh, content with playing with the collar of Daichi’s t-shirt.

“If you left a mark on my jaw I will have to punch you”, Daichi muttered.

“Shh don't ruin the moment”, Kuroo whispered, curling into Daichi.

Daichi chucked and pulled Kuroo as close as he could. They stayed like long after the sun had fully set and the moon and stars were lighting up the night sky. Daichi looked down at Kuroo only to realise the other had fallen asleep. Daichi smiled and closed his eyes. He'd just have to deal with Kuroo and his unfinished paper in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> God idek what that was. Anyway thanks for making to the end! Please leave a comment, enter because I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism or something. My tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
